


In Your Dreams

by MinTaco



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Slight Possessiveness, Smut, Tendrils, double v penetration, lots of tendrils....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/pseuds/MinTaco
Summary: The sequel forHeart!!You were sure he wasn't going to come back for you, but here he was.





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel for [Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148597)!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

It has been months since you've last seen Balor that fateful night, and you were beginning to believe that he has simply forgotten you. He said he would come back for you but as time went on, it was evident that he wouldn't. He was the Demon King and you were just one human. He's probably bedded a vast number of others willing to accept a demon into their beds, and that left a bitter taste in your mouth.

“Whatever,” you huffed, taking a large gulp of red wine.

“I'm sorry?” the man sitting across the table from you said in confusion.

Oh right. You were on a date.

Seth was one of your coworkers, and a very friendly and fun guy to be around. The two of you flirted here and there and it led up to him asking you out for dinner. He was smart, funny and easy to talk to.

He was also quite charming, which led you to where you're at now, pressed up against the front door of your apartment, legs wrapped around him as you both engaged in a heates liplock.

Though unfortunately, as you both go your tops off and Seth pressed kisses against your neck, you couldn't quite get into it, your mind wandering. Seth was a good kisser, and his hands and lips on your body felt nice but... Balor was better...

Balor ruined every other man for you.

Your body language said it all, your muscles tensing and you moving your arms between you and Seth. You just couldn't do this. You didn't have the heart.

“Too fast?” Seth asked softly, looking at you a bit worriedly. “Or... you're just not into it?”

You frowned and sighed deeply. “I'm sorry, Seth...”

Seth shook his head, going to pick up his shirt, and yours, from the floor. “Don't be. At least we tried, right?” He handed you your shirt back and you just huffed at him, annoyed.

“You are such a good fucking guy. I must be stupid to not be into you.”

Seth threw his head back and laughed, buttoning his shirt. “You're not stupid. Maybe we're just meant to be friends.”

You pulled your shirt on over your head, sighing again as you slumped your shoulders. “I guess so. I'm sorry, I feel like I wasted your time.”

Seth looked almost offended and he scoffed. “No way! I still had a good time regardless. We should go out for dinner again, but with the others, okay?” Seth smiled at you, friendly and bright, just like him. You couldn't help but smile back at him.

“Alright, sure.”

After saying goodnight to Seth, he left, and as soon as you closed and locked your door, your body just slumped with exhaustion. You somehow managed to get your pajamas on and you jumped right into bed, cuddling up under your covers. Sleep was quick to find you and you were soon submerged into darkness.

***

You found yourself standing in a very familiar throne room, your eyes going wide when the dark figure sitting on the throne shifted. Everything was a blur at first, until the fog in your mind started to clear a bit and you gasped sharply, taking a step back.

Balor. In all his glory, sitting on his throne and looking down at you with his beautiful blue eyes. His black, white and red skin danced along the expanse of his body, his dark tendrils dancing around his head. He smirked slightly as he looked at you and you could see his razor sharp teeth, teeth that has left now barely there scars on your body.

You shivered slightly and looked around. Everything was still a bit hazy to you, a weird feeling coursing through your body.

“Is this a dream?” you asked yourself aloud. Of course it would be.

“This is very much a dream, my love,” Balor spoke, his husky, almost inhumane voice sending shivers down your spine. “But I am very much real. This, is real,” he gestured around, still sitting in his throne.

You looked at him warily, frowning at his words before you shook your head defiantly. “No, no. If this is a dream, then it isn't real. That's impossible.”

“How so? You do remember who I am, right love?” Balor asked, tilting his head and you shuddered.

“You're the Demon King...”

“Who lurks in the shadows,” Balor continued, his lips curling up. “In the shadows of your world, and in the shadows of your mind.”

He slumped back in his throne, only wearing a long piece of fabric wrapped around his waist. He folded his hands, resting them against his stomach as he regarded you for a second.

His stare made you shrink away, your mind racing with what he has just told you. In the shadows of your mind, he said. “Does that mean... you're in my head, right now?”

“Yes, love.”

“And... I'm still sleeping?”

“Hmm, more or less.”

That was just confusing you and you just shook your head. “Well, if you're really just... in my head, in my dream then... why didn't you come back? Like you said you would?” If he could do all of this, it wouldn't take him much to actually come see you, right?

But Balor frowned at that, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. “If It were that easy, I'd come for you as much as I liked. You see, I'm not actually back in my home, at the palace. There's been some very difficult and long and... fucking boring bullshit tasks I had to take care of across the entire Realm.” Balor huffed in straight annoyance, shaking his head as frustration crossed his features. “It's been hard for me to have any free time. Being King, well, I tend to forget I have actual responsibilities.”

You snorted, just his expressions and tone of voice making you giggle. He was actually complaining, and it made you feel good, because you knew, somehow, he wouldn't be doing this in front of just anyone. Looking at him, as powerful as you know he was, he was also tired, even you can see it.

You started to approach him slowly, a small frown on your face. “I thought you had forgotten me...”

His response was immediate. “Never.” You got closer to the throne, his eyes trained just on you. “I felt your disappointment and hurt. Felt your longing. It ached, not being able to come to you.”

You closed your eyes, coming to a stop right before him. “I missed you,” you said softly, opening your eyes again to look at him.

“And I missed you, my love,” he answered back softly. “Forgive me, for leaving you alone all this time.”

You stood there quietly and nodded your head. You understood. He has responsibilities to take care of. It went silent, though after a moment, Balor quirked his eyebrow, tilting his head. “Now...” he smirked deviously. The aura shifted.

“Aren't you going to bow to your king?”

A deep shiver went down your spine and you immediately went down to your knees to bow as low as you could. You suddenly felt cold and when you looked, you saw that you were completely nude. Looking at Balor, his eyes were blazing hot with lust and want, and just a tinge of anger, which made you hesitate.

“I can smell him on you,” came the low growl from behind his bare teeth and you went cold. You tried to stand up, but a force kept you on your knees. “Tell me. Did you think you could easily replace me with him?”

You quickly shook your head. “No! No one can!”

Balor sneered, his tendrils swirling frantically around his head as a reflection of his emotions. “Did he make you wet? Did you want his cock inside you?” You quickly shook your head and Balor laughed. “That's right, because he could never amount to me. Never make you scream like I can, my love.”

You shook your head again. “No one can... because I'm yours.”

Balor paused. “And I am yours.”

You shuddered and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. Once you opened your eyes again, you found yourself placed right on the Demon King's lap. Not hesitating for even a moment, you pressed your lips against his in a frenzied kiss, holding his face in your hands.

Balor growled, gently raking his nails up and down the smooth skin of your back. Unlike with Seth, Balor's touch had you on fire and your pussy wet faster than you could think. He growled again, digging his fingers into your hair and pulling your head back. It bared your neck to him and you moaned softly when pressed his mouth right against it.

“You smell divine,” Balor growled, licking at your neck with his long tongue. You felt his tendrils begin to wrap around you, pinning your arms to your body as they began to lift you up. Soon, you were lifted right off his lap, the tendrils holding you up in midair. It made you a bit nervous and you looked at Balor concerned.

“Balor...”

“Don't worry, love. I won't hurt you...” His hands found your hips, more tendrils wrapping around your thighs and spreading your legs. Your face went hot at being so exposed, but Balor's guttural growl of appreciation made you feel the slightest bit better. “I cannot wait to taste you again,” he growled before he took one deep lick at you. You gasped sharply, barely having time to register before he squeezes your hips, holding your body still as he ate you like you were his last meal.

The feel of his mouth and tongue on you had you gasping for breath, writhing in the clutches of his tendrils. The pleasure was indescribable, bringing you closer and closer to the brink. Your legs shook, cries getting louder until finally you break and you're cumming with a loud scream.

“Delicious,” Balor hummed in pure delight, licking you clean until you started to jolt from the oversensitivity. “I will always remember your taste. Fuck, if I could have you sit on my face forever, I would.” You shivered at his words, jolting when Balor started to nip on your inner thighs.

“Mm, Balor...” you groaned softly and he chuckled, his tendrils moving you until you were back on his lap. They unravelled, your arms now free and you put your hands on Balor's chest.

“What is it, darling? Tell me what you want.” His hands found your hips again, squeezing tightly as he attached his mouth to your neck again. You grabbed his shoulders, moaning softly.

“When will I see you again?”

Balor had moved his mouth lower until he was kissing your chest, right over your heart. “Soon, my love,” he hummed, just as more of his tendrils start to move about your body. He was grinning at you now, watching as they circle around your breasts, squeezing them. One wrapped loosely around your neck, it's tip running teasingly over your lips. “When we meet again, I will have my cock in your mouth and down your throat.”

You moaned again, allowing the black tendril to push into your mouth. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

“You know, my dear... I can't help but think that maybe you'd like one of these in your cunt and not my cock,” he said teasingly, clicking his tongue while shaking his head. “I've seen your dreams, I know it's what you want.”

One tendril brushed against your clit and you jolted. Of course he's seen your dreams, those dirty, sinful dreams you've had of him since the last time you've seen him. You moaned around the tendril thrusting into your mouth and Balor just chuckled softly.

“Or maybe...” his grin grew wider and more devious. “Or maybe, you want both.”

Your eyes went wide, a chill going down your spine. Oh fuck... fuck. “Mmmph,” you tried to speak but Balor just nipped at your chin.

“You'd like that, huh?”

You moaned again, your head lolling to the side. To have both his cock and one of his many tendrils inside of you... the sin of it all had you clenching around nothing, becoming even more turned on if even possible.

“Answer me, love,” Balor whispered softly, choosing not to go any further until you give a clear answer. And the answer was obvious.

“Yes... I would like that, please, Balor...” Your words were soft, but he heard them clearly.

With a growl, Balor turned you on his lap, your back to his chest. His hands smooth up and down your stomach before he cupped your breasts, massaging them and pinching your nipples between his fingers. You slumped back against his chest, moaning when his tendrils wrapped around your thighs again, spreading your legs.

“I'm gonna stretch you out first, darling,” Balor murmurs against your ear, one hand moving south while the other moved up to grab your chin firmly. He cupped your pussy, not wasting time before he's pushing two fingers inside of you. “Gonna get you ready for me, then I'll get to hear your beautiful screams.”

There wasn't much you could do. Balor's hand on your face and his tendrils wrapped around your body kept you still for him as he worked you opened with his fingers. It was almost a slow torture, you just sitting on the Demon King's lap while he unravelled you.

You were panting by the end of it, your body shaking from the orgasm his fingers coaxed out of you. Balor hummed softly, pressing open mouth kisses against your neck and shoulders. “Hmm, my love, you take me so well. Whether it be my fingers or my cock. It's like you were made for me.”

You whimpered softly, still breathing a bit heavily. “Only you...”

That made Balor growl before his grip on your face tightened, his fingers pressing into your cheeks. “That's right. Only me, because you are mine.”

You whined softly. “And you are mine.”

You were lifted up slightly just to give Balor some room to remove the cloth wrapped around his waist. Once you were placed back on his lap, he pressed his hard cock right against you, making you gasp. His chuckle was dark in your ear, his hand moving down to grab your hip.

“Are you ready, my love?”

Desperate, you whined and nodded your head rapidly, earning another light chuckle before he lined himself right against you. With a grunt, Balor started to slowly push himself into you and you had to remind yourself to breathe. The feel of him filling you up had your brain spinning and as he pushed himself up to the hilt, you both let out shaky breaths.

“You feel so fucking good,” Balor groaned, his hands squeezing your hips tightly. His mouth found your neck again, his tendrils still moving across your body. You moaned, digging your nails into your palms when he slowly started to thrust his hips, pumping his dick in and out.

“Oh... oh fuck, Balor...” you whimpered, feeling the tendrils wrap and squeeze your breasts again, rubbing against your nipples. You were sure you were gonna have bruises on your hips from how tight he was holding you, but you didn't care. You just wanted him, all of him. Your Demon King.

He started off slow but he picked up the pace, the sound of sex and flesh hitting flesh echoing in the throne room. You ended up grabbing the armrests of the throne, nothing but moans and curses leaving your lips as Balor fucked you nice and deep.

Pleasure overwhelmed you, sweat forming on your bodies. You turned your head, kissing Balor sloppily and he gladly returned the kiss. He grabbed your face again, keeping his lips on yours just as you felt it.

One of his tendrils pressed against your clit, rubbing it in slow circles. You moaned into Balor's mouth, feeling him slow down his thrusts. The tendril wasn't nearly as thick as Balor's cock and with a slow push, it was inside of you.

The stretch was incredible and you felt so damn full. Balor was still kissing you, his hands massaging your body sensually. “Oh, my darling...” he cooed. “How do you feel?”

“Full...” you gasped out, wriggling on his lap. That sent a jolt of pleasure through your body and you gasped sharply. “Please!”

Laughing softly, Balor licked up the side of your face before kissing you again. “My pleasure.”

The pace started out slow, Balor allowing you ample time to adjust to the tendril and his cock thrusting inside you. One went in as the other pulled out, setting up a rhythm that had you gasping for breath, back arching off Balor's chest.

“Is it good, baby?” Balor teased, his hands finding your breasts again. He himself was breathing a bit heavily, growling and grunting with his own pleasure. “Is it like what you dreamed?”

You pressed your head back against his shoulder, whining before you turned your head to look at him. “It's better... you feel so good...” It wasn't like anything you experienced before and you knew, like you had realized before, that he has ruined every other man for you. Not that you would ever go looking for another again.

“Oh fuck...” you cursed again, squealing when, with a shift of his hips, Balor hit right up against that one spot. Not even having to ask, Balor kept at it, hitting that spot again and again, and with the tendril thrusting into you as well, you came with a scream, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Wave after wave of intense pleasure coursed through your body, Balor still thrusting deep into you.

“Fuck, you're squeezing me so tight, love,” Balor growled, his arms wrapping around you and holding you tight. He fucked you through your orgasm and it wasn't long before he was finally coming with a roar, cumming deep inside of you. It made you moan and whine weakly, your body having gone limp.

You two sat there for a moment, catching your breathes. Balor kept his arms around, littering your neck with soft kisses. Slowly, the tendril pulled out of you, followed by Balor and you whined softly, making the Demon King chuckle.

“Are you already wanting more?” he teased and you immediately shook your head no. Balor threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, my dear. I've missed you. I promise you, when all is well and done, we will spend more time together.”

You smiled softly at that and you turned on his lap, him allowing you to cuddle up against his chest. “I would like that. I was lonely.” You looked up at Balor, taking in his inhumanely beautiful face, red, black and white skin shifting.

Balor frowned. “Forgive me.”

That made you giggle and you pressed a sweet kiss against his mouth. “I do forgive you.”

Balor hummed in content, pressing his face against your neck and kissing you sweetly. “My sweet... I will come back for you...”

You began to feel tired, eyes drooping as Balor's voice started to sound far away. Your vision started to get fuzzy, soon going completely black.

The next time you opened your eyes, you were staring at the ceiling, the sun shining through the window of your bedroom. At first, you couldn't recall a damn thing, but as you sat up and felt the ache all over your body, the images came flooding back.

“Balor...” you whispered before you climbed out of bed. Your body ached, especially between your legs. When you took off the clothes you still had on from the night before, you gasped at what you saw in the mirror.

Large hand prints on your hips where he has held you so tight. But that wasn't the worst of it, no. There were marks all over your body from where Balor's tendrils wrapped and squeezed you. You shuddered deeply, feeling the ghosts of them still on your skin.

Like Balor had said, it was all real, even if it was in your dreams.

***

About a month has gone by since that night and you hadn't seen or heard from Balor since. Still, you waited patiently. He promised that he would come back for you, and you believed in him.

“Hey, did you hear?” Seth came rolling across from his desk over to yours in his chair, crashing not so quietly into your desk. You gave him an annoyed look, picking up your bottle of water that dropped before closing the file you were looking at.

“Hear what?”

“Hunter finally found someone to be a business partner.”

You stopped what you were doing, as well as your other coworkers who looked over in shock.

“Are you serious? Do you know how long it's been since he started the search?”

“Hunter is so damn picky, I didn't think he'd actually find someone!”

“Hey, from what I heard, this guy is no fucking joke,” Seth started, crossing his arms over his chest. “He's serious, takes no bullshit and, from all the reports about him, he's good at what he does.”

“Well shit,” you said, still in awe. “Now we just need to meet this guy!”

“Well look no further,” Seth started, staring over your shoulder. You turned in your seat, watching as Hunter and another man walked out from his office, chatting it up as they walked down towards your area.

Your eyes narrowed a bit, tilting your head to the side. You could have sworn you've seen this guy before. He wore a nice suit, everything in its place to achieve the wanted look. His hair was dark, skin just slightly sunkissed and as he got closer, you saw those beautiful and oh no familiar blue eyes.

“Hey, hey, listen up,” Hunter, your ever so casual boss, called the attention of you and your coworkers. “I'm sure you've all heard by now, but I've finally made a decision that could bring our company to newer heights.” Hunter clapped the man's shoulder and he smiled so brightly it almost blinded you.

But you knew that smile anywhere.

“It couldn't be...” you whispered to yourself, feeling your heart start to pound in your chest.

“Meet the newest member of our team, Finn Balor.”

Balor.

“It's a pleasure to meet all of you,” he started to speak and it was like you were being punched in the chest. How you kept your composure, you didn't know. You couldn't even register what he was saying.

But as his blue eyes met yours, his lips curled up slightly in a familiar smirk and you swore you saw a flash of red, white and black. He stared right into your eyes, the smirk turning into a friendly smile.

“I look forward to working with all of you.”

‐End


End file.
